Inside this Heart
by naru1014
Summary: Sasuke realizes his feelings for Naruto aren't very pure, and finally does something about it with just a little push from Kakashi. Yaoi, SasuNaru, Smut, BoyxBoy, Oneshot. If you don't like then don't read it dumbass :D


**me: yeps, it's me and i'm here with yaoi**

**X: it's about damn time**

**lala: you are a tad bit slow about it**

**tohru: hahahahahahahahahahaha**

**me: (blush) OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! I GET IT ALREADY!!!**

**X: she's cute when she's mad**

**lala: yaoi yaoi yaoi**

**tohru: start the damn story already natie**

**me: okay, here's a sweet sasunaru ONESHOT**

**story: Inside this Heart**

**Sasuke realizes his feelings for Naruto are in noway pure, and does something about it with a little push from Kakashi.**

**yaoi, sasunaru, smut, boyxboy,you don't like i put my foot up your ass......ENJOY!!!**

**Inside this Heart**

What is it like to be a shinobi? Your life becomes one danger after another, each day could be your last. And you can never show your true feelings to anyone, not that i do anyway. But messing around and doing what you want is out of the question. You live, fight, and die for your village. But my heart is set on something else, i wanted nothing more than to become stronger than my older brother Itachi; and kill him. It was he who murdered our clan, he who kept me alive, and he who turned my heart colder than the coldest icestorm. But having to team up with Naruto and Sakura changed me in ways i could never have imagined. In the short time we've been together as a team,they've taught me friendship, teamwork, and determination aginst all odds. I guess the fools warmed my icey heart a little bit, and i've never felt better (even though i'll never tell them so). After what went down in the Land of Waves, the fight with Haku, my feellings for Naruto began to change. I thought nothing of it at first, but as time progressed, everytime i saw the blond my heart would start jumping around in my chest. And my face and body would get all hot, i thought i was sick. A few nights later i began to have dreams of Naruto lying naked in my bed surounded by soft snow colored roses, his enchanting blue eyes filled with lust. I just couldn't explain it. The thing i could do was jackoff until my dick got sore. But soon even that couldn't quench my thirst for him. Every part of my body screamed out to have Naruto's body close. Following through with these impure thoughts would probably cause the dummy to hate me for the rest of his life. And if that ever happened, i wouldn't know what i'd do. So i can tell Naruto how i feel about him and have him think i'm weird, or i can lust after him from afar. They both stinked, but sooner or later i had to make a choice.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning, i got a knock on the door. I opened it to see Kakashi, standing as cool as a cucmber, reading his MakeOutParadise.

"What do you want."

"Looks like someones in a touchy mood this morning, how cute."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kakashi placed his one showing eye on me, then looked back at his book.

"I just wanted to tell you that todays mission has been canceled. I've already told Sakura, so i thought you could tell Naruto-kun."

I think God was laughing at me.

"Why can't you go tell him yourself!?" i almost screamed.

"I'm soooo busy-busy, i really must be going." and just like that Kakashi was gone. "That son-of-a-bitch." To say i was i was in a total panic would have been an understatement. For the first time in my life, i the great Uchiha was scared, to go see the biggest fool in the planet. "I need to calm myself down, i'm only going to talk to the dobe,then i can just come back home. Yes, that's what i'll do!" i pumped myself up. Little did i know what was to happen when i got to Naruto's house.

**XxXxXx**

I tried knocking on the dobe's door, but no one answered. "Don't tell me he's asleep!" After a few more knocks, i went around the back to try and find another way inside the house.I came across a large window that went inside (which was locked by the way). Going through the window, i landed on Naruto's bed right under it. Now Naruto was known to be a little unkept,but his small room was a complete disaster area. There were empety ramen cups and other pieces of trash covering the floor, barbells, potted plants, and many different types of scrolls. There was also a small t.v. in front of the bed, a table in the center of the house, conters with pots and things on the surface, and a box filled to the brink with cups of ramen. From where i was standing there seem to be three doors (four if you count the front), and i soon heard running water through the door next to Naruto's shoebox. I fucking came when the object of my afections was most likely naked in the bathroom! It would have been a great time to leave,but i wanted to see the blond idiot (that's what love does to you). I moved over some papers and sat on one of the two light blue chairs in the house. I think 10 minutes passed before the water stoped running and Naruto came out. But when he did, all he had on was a pink towel around his waist. I could feel my face heating up, and the same went for Naruto. "S-sasuke, what the hell are you doing in my house teme!!?" he screamed trying to cover himself more. "I just came to tell you our mission has been canceled, don't get all retared about it."

"What do you mean by that!!?"

"Whatever you want it to mean dobe." i replied still on the chair. Naruto's face got even more flushed, "Well if that's all, get out Sasuke!" he yelled rushing past me to the draws to get changed. It was always like this, everytime we're around eachother we start fighting. I love him, but i'm afraid to tell him. If i keep like this he'll...

"Naruto?"

"What now Sasuke!?"

I jumped up and grabbed Naruto from behind and held him tight. "W-what are y-you doing S-sasuke?"

"Shh, Naruto. If only for this one moment, let me hold you just like this. You don't know how much i care for you Naruto. I would glady give my life for you, i would do anything for you. So please, let me stay like this, if only for a little while."

"Sasuke."

I can't remember how long we stood there, but it didn't matter. Having Naruto there, touching his soft skin, made it feel like it would last a lifetime. Soon after i let him go and made my way to the front door, i didn't want to see his face. But before i could, Naruto grabbed my arm, "S-sasuke, please stay." his face was bright red. "I-i've l-liked y-y-you t-too, S-sasuke-kun. I-I-I-" i pressed my lips onto his before he could finish. He opened his mouth to let my tounge explore it's domain. I let my hands travel over his exposed back, slowly going lower. He tasted of minty toothpaste and smelled of lavender. His sweet moans overwhelmed me, causing a very painful eating away at his mouth, i picked Naruto up and carried him to his bed. He left my kisses to move to the middle of the bed and remove his towel. His tanned cock was also erect, just waiting to be feasted upon. I placed my head inbetween Naruto's legs,and slowly took the waiting member into my mouth. The small house soon filled with the blond's moans as i sucked him off. I licked the head, and raked my teeth over his length, which caused even more moans from Naruto. "S-s-sasuke, n-nooo! Aaa! Aaa! I'I'm g-g-going t-to c-come!" he screamed grabbing the sheets and arching his back up. My mouth filled with Naruto's sweet seed. I drunk as much of the liquid as i could, savoring every last drop. I caught his lips once again, letting him taste his sex. His arms came around my neck to pull me closer. We kissed until we needed to come up for air.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Take off your shirt. I want to feel you too!" he whined. I chuckled and began to strip off my shirt, showing off my bare chest. Naruto sat up to start licking all over it and bite on my nipples. Still licking away, Naruto's hands went into my shorts and grabbed my dick through my boxers. I held back my moan, which seem to make Naruto mad, so he kept at it. He pulled harder on my cock and bit down on my shoulder, a moan finally escaping my lips. Liking what he heared,Naruto started to pull my shorts and boxers all the way down. Wanting to get back in charge, i pushed Naruto back down and placed his legs over my shoulders. I grabbed my dick and started pumping to slick it up. After that was done i placed it over Naruto"s entrance.

"Are you ready to become mine?"

"Yes, make me yours Sasuke-kun!" Not wasting another second i thrusted inside Naruto, slowly picking up speed. My balls slaped againsted his ass as i went in and out and in and out. "Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! OOOh S-sasuke!!!! SASUKE!!!!" hitting Naruto's prostate made him yell out i made sure to keep hitting it, driving the blond crazy. I took his mouth once again and continued to pump into him. I was coming to my climax, so i thrusted harder and faster. It felt as if both our bodies were floating in hot passion and ecstasy as he blew and i exploded inside of Naruto. I collapsed on top of him, but he didn't seem to mind at all. And we soon fell asleep, entwined together.

**XxXxXx**

When i finally awoke the moon was shining through the window, and Naruto wasn't in bed. I rose up to see my blond by the stove fixing two cups of ramen: wearing nothing but a large tshirt. "Yay, you're up! I made dinner!" i sang placing the cups on the table. I got up and made my way over to him. "S-sasuke, put some clothes on!" he blushed. "Heh, you have sex with me, but still get embarrassed when you see me naked."

"T-that's not i-it at all,you dummy! Y-you can't eat if you're n-naked."

"What if i just want to eat you again?" i laughed grabbing him. "Noooo! If you keep this up, the ramen will get cold!!! Sasuke!!!

I guess things would have never turned out the way they did if that damned Kakashi hadn't have bugged me. But i won't thank him for it anytime soon.

~End

**me: well you little peons, that's all you get**

**tohru: that made me just feel like jacking off like sasuke did**

**me: it better have made ya'll feel something, it took tooooooo long to type**

**lala: it's okay i'll give you some juice**

**me: YAY**

**X: don't you dare**

**me: meanie**

**tohru: while they're fighting, i'm here to say please review this story, if not you'll make natie cry. and if she crys, she won't write me anymore yaoi, thanks**

**lala: give her juice**

**me: yea what she said**

**X: you aren't finta be jumping off the walls**

**me: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**


End file.
